the past
by theBluecaribean
Summary: This is a Blossom x Brick pairing, Blossom is remembering about her childhood on an adventure to find a weird red head, but finally finds out they met before
1. to New york !

**Blossoms P.O.V**

_it happened a long time ago..._

_"Mamaaaaa !" _

_"Dont worry, its alright, youll be safe ! "_

_"ALL ABOARD !" _

_"Mama ! Dont leave me ! " _

_"Blossom, im not going to leave you-" _

_"Promise ?"_

_"Promise !" _

_The train started to leave, it whistled and started moving very fast_

_"Come on dear, we need to get on that train Blossom ! Run ! Come on !" _

_My mother climbed on the train, she pulled me on but someone grabed me from behind and threw me on the train tracks and dissapeared._

_All i heard was "Blossoooooooomm ! No ! Blooooossssooooommmmm ! "_

_I lost my condition and couldnt see clearly, my mother was on the train that was speeding ahead of me_

_"Mama..." was all i said and fainted _

_Someone else had grabed me before i fell on my side, it felt different._

_The hands that had pulled me were cold but these hands were warm._

_"Dont worry now little girl ! Im here for you" _

_"Mama" _

_"She isnt here ,...im sorry, but -shes gone " _

_I sobbled and cried._

_"Maaaaaa !" I sniffled between breaths_

_"Its ok, calm down !" _

_"THERE HE IS ! GET HIM !" _

_There were guards that were after that boy who helped me_

_"Oh no ! I must go-" he said_

_"Wait ! Will we meet again sometime ?" I asked_

_"Yes" _

_"Promise ? "_

_"Promise !" And he left, _

_He was my age ..._

_But i didnt know his name nor who he was_

_"Mama.." i whispered_

_Papa had to fight for our country so i never seen him, mama ..._

_I never seen her since that day because of that train incident, but that strange boy helped me._

_I was wearing a pink dress, with a red jacket, and a red scarf ._

_I was...alone, completely alone !_

_What will i do now ? I asked myself_

_I sat near a tree and curled up in a ball , i snifled, sobbed and breathed hard ..._

_At least thats as much as i can remember of my past_

"hello, miss ! Are you going on that ship ?"

I was deep in thought that i Didnt realize someone ask me a question, im now 15 years old .

There was a little girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes .

"Miss ?" She asked

"Oh, sorry ! I didnt notice you there ! Hi, im Blossom and who are you ?"

"Im Chloe, me and my mama are going to london , and you miss ?"

"New york , too bad we wont meet again , your so cute !" I said

"Chloee ! Time to go !"

"Yes mama ! Im sorry but i need to go miss !"

What a sweet little bundle of joy...

Hmm...looks like my ship is going too, better get on it before it leaves without me !

So i ran as quick as i could and bumped into a boy, he had red hair

"Im sorry ! Im so sorry ! Here let me help you" i said

I took some papers off the floor and when i wanted to pick another piece of paper, the boy reached to take it too and our hands touched.

I blushed

"So, um... where are you heading too ? " i asked standing up

"Well, im actually not going anywhere... but tommorow im heading to new york and you ?" He asked standing up too

"Same" i said

"Well, see ya in new york then ! My ship is leaving " i said and ran to my ship

I came on time and gave my ticket, i stepped in the ship and went to find my room, hmm... its number 236.

I found my room and fell asleep, in my sleep i continued to see my past

_i went to sit next to a tree and curled up in a ball, _

_I snifled, sobed, and breathed hard..._

_"Why dearie, would you care to hand me my napkin ?" _

_"Huh ? " it was an old lady that had droped her napkin _

_I grabed it and gave it to her _

_"Thank you, would you care to stay with me ? I need company,and all i have is a black cat !" She offered_

_"Yes please ! *sniff* ...are you a witch ?" _

_"Well, ... but keep this between you and me... yes !" She wipishphered_

_"Ok" i said_

_I grabed her hand and walked with her to her house in the forest_

_"Here we are" she said when we arrived_

_After that day i helped the old lady around her house, she tought me some spells, we had fun together_

_Until..._

_That boy came to me one night knocking at the window , when i was 5 or 6._

_"Hey, its you again ! Thanks for helping me that day" i said_

_"Ok, sure, i have something to tell you" he said _

_He closed the window and we sat on the floor_

_"Im a thief... im trying to hide from the guards , they keep trying to find me..._

_But i only steal bread and water nothing more,_

_When i saw you that day at the train tracks , i wanted to help" he explained_

_"Why would they do such a thing ?" I asked_

_"I dont know , but ...nice to meet you , im Brick"_

_"Im Blossom"_

_"Cool, nice name" _

_"Thanks"_

_Thats all i can remember this time..._

i woke up and yawned, when i opened my suitcase, i found a note.

It said :

_dearie, its me ! Grissela..._

_I thought you might need these _

_(I left you some potions for good luck !)_

_The cat wishes you good luck !_

_ Love, the witch in the cottage_

**waz up ? Im free these days ! Want me to continue ? ill need atleast 2 reviews if you want me to continue..**

**P.S when Blossom has those flashbacks , its at a time when there was lots of war. **

**Thats why her mother tried to hurry and other stuff you might find caused by a war **

**See ya in the next chapie !**

**Love, Funforever**


	2. the kiss and the confetion

The ship had arrived in new york.

I went out of the ship.

I sat on a bench and then i kept seeing things about my past

_"hey, wanna be feiends ?" I asked_

_"Uh...sure , why not ! Your a pretty girl you know ?" _

_I giggled and blushed a little_

_"Here, take this" i said_

_"What is this ?" He asked_

_"Its an invisible spell , when youll drink it youll be invisible ! The spell will ware off after 3 hours do" i handed it to him _

_"Thanks ! Ok, i have to go or theyll find me soon ! Bye !" He said_

_That was the last time i had seen him , he was really kind and dreamy, but i think he is an orphan like i am ..._

_Oh, well... i think ill go back to bed now_

"Brick...so that was the boys name ?" I said quietly to myself.

I stood up from the bench and went to find an apartment to live in.

After a while...i stumbled across one and i went in.

It was clean and good.. it had 10 floors.

After i got the keys to my room. I went on the stairs to the 9th floor.

When i got there , i had opened my suitcase and placed my stuff in the shelfs, and the wardrobe.

Well, now that im living in new york for only God knows how long, i have to make this place look like a home.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 8:30 PM

I should go to bed soon.

So i took out some pyjamas and wore them on.

I layed on the bed which was close to a window, before i went to sleep, i peeked out of the window.

It was dark, there were lights from cars that were still on the streets and from homes that havent turned off the lights yet.

"Brick ... where are you ?" I said

"You promised to me years ago to meet again, but turns out you cant keep a promise" i felt a tear on my eye

"Oh, nevermind..." i said and went back to sleep

* * *

**bricks P.O.V**

Oh, Blossom... i knew it was you, im sorry i lied to you .. but i was going to new york on the same day as you..

I sighed.

She looks so sweet when shes asleep.

I was looking at her from the window she forgot to close.

I quietly went in and placed a rose in her hand, then i slightly kissed her cheek and went away...

Im sorry Blossom, i didnt keep my promise...

* * *

**blossoms P.O.V**

i woke up in the morning..

There was a rose in my hand, but how ?

I placed the rose in a vase and poured water in it.

I grabed some clothes and changed into a sweet pink T-shirt , a pink skirt , and a red jacket.

I wore my boots on and went down the stairs to the first floor.

I went out of the apartment and went to do something...

The reason i came to new york is because the witch said i need time on my own, to relax and be free.

She said it would help me remember my past.

I saw a nice park and decided to go in .

I was walking arou d looking at all the different flowers around.

Then i leaned against a tree and tried to remember my past .

But this time i couldnt remember anything..

"Blossom ?"

I was shocked and opened my eyes, it was that red haired guy i met when i was going to new york.

He was in front of me and he was starring at me.

"Um.. first of all , howd ya know my name ? Second , why are you here ? Third, who are you ? and fourth , why are you staring at me ? Is there something on my face ?" I asked

He steped closer and hugged me "dont you remember my name ?" He asked

Sudenly, i saw a flashback of the little boy helping me when i fell on the traintracks.

My eyes widened "Brick ?... but it cant be you !"

"What makes you say that ? Im me .. remember ?" He asked

I closed my eyes and then i saw all the times Brick was with me when i was little

"I remember now" i said and opened my eyes

"I know you would have " he said

"youre even more prettier now.." he said and blushed

I blushed too , and slightly punched his arm.

"Here, its a necklace i made for you " he said and tied it around my neck, it was made out of a gold string and there was a ruby on it

"Y-You made it ?" I asked

"Ya" he blushed

"Oh, thank you !" I said and hugged him really thight

"im glad you like it, but please dont hug me so hard, or i wont be able to breath" he joked

I let go and gave him a sweet smile

He smiled back but soon he had a serious expresion.

He grabed my chin and pulled it closer to his face.

And soon our lips touched.

He wraped his arms around my waist, and i wraped my arms around his neck.

Soon he sliped his tongue in my mouth and wraped it around mine.

I wraped my tongue around his .

It felt good, and the trees were closing us so nobody could see us.

When we has satified, our tongues unraped, and our lips parted

"Blossom, i love you" he said

We were breathing hard...

"I love you too" i said.

We rested under a tree and sat down..

"Blossom...will you stay with me forever ?"

I was breathing so hard that i couldnt answer so i placed my hands and rested my head on his chest, he understood it was a yes

**hello, everybody ! Well, there ya have it ! I declare this fanfic complete ! Ya , i know that you probably want to see what happens next .**

**But didnt you read this fanfic in the first place just to see Blossom and Brick kiss ? Well if you didnt then im sorry.**

**Me: anyways , can anyone do the disclaimer ?**

**Blossom : ill do it , Funforever doesnt own me or Brick . She just owns the idea of this whole story**

**Brick : this is my favorite fanfic .. can you do more like these ?**

**Me : why ?**

**Brick : i just like to kiss Blossom**

**Blossom : (blushing) hey , i wasnt doing it for real , i just did it for the fanfic**

**Brick : (sarcasticly) yeaaah , you did ! I knew you were enjoying every second of it**

**Blossom : fine , you got me ! I did like it a little**

**Brick : see**

**Me : oh, well lets just end this so we can say bye !**

**Blossom and Brick : bye everyone please follow, favorite , review , and share ! (Dissapear)**

**Me : now that their gone , ill tell you guys a secret ! I have an idea for a new Blossom x Brick fanfic ! Im not telling whats it about but i think its gonna be waaaaaaay better than this one !**

**Ok bye !**


End file.
